In The Safest Hands
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: It wasn't an ideal way to spend a birthday, but for Naomi, it ends up worth it.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I Own is Naomi :)**

**A/N: SO this is a birthday fic for XxNaiomi_WinchesterxX I know, its awesome isnt it!**

**Sorry this is late babe, but i Hope its worth the wait! Chapter five of "A Glimmer Of Hope" is almost done too guys, and no this isn't beta'd although I will try to have it done in the near future :) so all my mistakes are my own.**

**This is part of my Leather and Lace series, but as always can be read as one shot!**

**Please review guys! Enjoy!**

**K**

**xox**

* * *

In the Safest Hands

Naomi sighed as she grasped the warm mug of coffee tightly, the heat seeping through the ceramic onto her cold hands. Out of all the ways she had planned to spend her 26th birthday, this wasn't exactly one of them. Yes, she wanted to have him here with her, but not like this, never like this.

Naomi let her eyes travel up his bloody, battered, bruised and bandaged body and bit hard on her lip to keep the tears in her eyes just that -- he needed her right now, crying wasn't going to be any use. Of course she had seen him hurt before: eight years into their relationship – albeit two of them weren't serious – and she had seen him at all levels of hurt from the smallest cut to the deepest gash.

A noise from the other room had Naomi on her feet and in the door way in a matter of seconds, coffee mug clattering to the floor and smashing into an assortment of brightly coloured pieces as the rug became stained with the hot liquid.

"Sam!" Her voice was a sharp exhale as she caught sight of the younger Winchester slumped against the kitchen counter, bleeding from his arm and glass around him on the floor.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, massive hand grasped tightly around the wound.

"Sam, forget it, are you alright?" Naomi asked as she sped towards him, mindful of the little pieces of glass that were littering the floor. "Let me see," Naomi gently pried Sam's hand from the wound, slightly relieved to see the blood seeping from the wound, signalling a gash and not a hit artery. "Right, lets get you cleaned up and you can get some sleep" Naomi gently tugged Sam after her, ignoring his protests and mutterings about cleaning up.

"Naomi, come on, you have enough on your plate with Dean." Sam protested as Naomi stopped at the door, remembering the fragments of broken mug littering the bedroom floor.

"Watch your feet, I kinda smashed my mug." Naomi laughed weakly, leading Sam around the fragments and sitting him down on the vanity stool. "Stay here," she muttered walking over to the bedside cabinet and flipping on the lamp, trying hard not to wake up Dean.

"He's pretty bad." Sam whispered as he looked at his brother on the bed who hadn't even flinched when they entered the room and Naomi looked at the youngest Winchester, eyes down cast and lost, a deep sense of pain and blame shining from his eyes- something she was all too used to from Dean.

"Sam, hey come on." She smiled softly as she knelt at his feet, first aid kit in hand. "This isn't you're fault, Dean's a big boy, it was a two man hunt. You guys know it was going to be dangerous, Dean's gonna be fine, but you might not be if we don't get you cleaned up." She warned him gently.

"You don't get it Mimi, I should have had his back, that thing rolled him around like a chew toy." Sam's voice trembled slightly as he seemed to relive the nights events.

"Sam, I don't blame you for this, when Dean wakes up he won't either so you shouldn't." Naomi said sincerely as she took out the needle to stitch Sam's arm. "Dean taught me how to do this," Naomi muttered as she picked up Dean's lighter and held the flame against the metal, knowing fine well that she had to make sure that it was clean before she put it anywhere near Sam's arm.

"Yeah, Dean taught me to do that too." Sam nodded down to her. "He taught me how to do a lot of things." Sam let out a shaky breath and looked at his brother again.

"He's a pretty good teacher," Naomi looked up at Sam before turning her attention to threading the needle as Sam wiped at the gash with an antiseptic soaked cloth.

"Yeah," Sam acknowledged with a wince as he antiseptic stung the wound, a soft smile passed over Naomi's features at the realization the gash wasn't as bad as she had first feared.

"Come on then Sammy, let's get you stitched shall we?" Naomi sounded as cheerful and awake as possible before she slowly pushed the needle through Sam's skin and towards the other side of the gash.

_'Cause hell knows, even I'm not one hundred percent sure how Dean will be in the morning but the God damned Winchester motto "never go to the hospital unless it's deathly serious." Well if Dean's not awake by the morning, well...later in the morning he's going to hospital. Like it or not._

"Happy Birthday." Sam said suddenly and Naomi smiled softly, stopping the steady movements of her hand and looked up at Sam.

"Thanks." she whispered before turning back to the gash on his arm and making quick work of the stitches.

"I shouldn't have brought him here, this is going to be a pretty shit birthday." Sam said, his voice full of guilt and Naomi sighed and looked back up at him.

"Sammy, listen to me. This isn't you're fault and for the record, I would have kicked your ass if you hadn't brought Dean here. Birthday or not, I worry about you both all the time and my door is always open. You brought me one of the best presents ever. You brought him here to me. Safe." Naomi paused for a second and reached for the crepe bandage that was in the first aid box, beginning to wrap it around Sam's arm.

"Naomi he--"

"No, Sam. He's here, alive and safe. You did that. OK so he looks like a puppy's chew toy, big deal, sure he'll moan about it but he's gonna be alright and so will you." Naomi finished bandaging him up and looked back at him pointedly.

"I still can't believe he can do normal." Sam relented and changed the subject, smiling his thanks at Naomi before getting up slightly unsteadily.

"He can't do normal Sam." Naomi giggled slightly as she got to her feet and caught hold of Sam's bicep to keep the younger man on his feet. "But he can do sleep, and so can you, come on buddy, I'll make up the sofa bed and you can catch some shut eye, don't worry about Dean. I'll take care of him I promise." Naomi smiled up at Sam and walked out of the room with one last look at Dean's still sleeping form on the bed.

* * *

Naomi woke up with a start and let out a slow breath when she saw Dean looking back at her through his lashes, somehow managing to roll onto his side without wakening her up.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled at her, a proper smile – not the usual smirk he plastered on for the whole world to see.

"Thanks." Naomi whispered and rubbed her eyes before stretched out the kink in her back from leaning forward on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Naomi asked him, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Fine." Dean said automatically and huffed out a laugh when Naomi raised her eyebrows at him and got up to sit on the bed. "You do know there's no heat in that stare when you have bed head and a really sleepy look on your face, don't you?" Dean reached for Naomi's hand and held it tightly in his own, the confession that Naomi knew she was never going to get – he was hurting enough to ask for help.

"There's not meant to be any heat in it." Naomi stated as she lay down and wriggled around until she was face to face with Dean, their hands still intertwined now against her heart. "You want some painkillers?" Naomi whispered softly and Dean shook his head no.

"I do want a kiss, though." Dean smirked and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I want doesn't get." She told him playfully all the while leaning in closer and closer so he could get what he wanted. Naomi felt her heart beating faster in her chest the second Dean's lips touched hers and he brought his hand up to tangle in her hair. Naomi felt Dean tense up and she pulled away, her hand resting on his face as he fought to control his breathing.

"I'm alright." he grit out through clenched teeth, breath escaping in pants as he shut his eyes tightly against the wave of pain.

"No you're not. Dean, I know what you're trying to do here, and as much as I appreciate it, I think I'll kill you for it if you don't stop it." Naomi said calmly as she gently stroked his jaw before placing a tender kiss against his forehead. "I'm gonna go get you some painkillers, alright?" Naomi stated more than asked she as began to move, a lump forming in her throat when Dean grabbed for her hand.

"Don't go." His voice was barely audible and Naomi blinked furiously to get rid of the tears as she settled back on the bed, her hand still caught in his vice like grip as though he was afraid to let go in case she did leave.

"Dean, babe, you need something to help with this pain." Naomi tried to convince him, barely swallowing around the gasp when he looked up at her eyes filled with fear and tears. "Aright, okay, ten more minutes and then I'll go get you something." Naomi promised, praying that whatever wave of pain that had him in its grip would let him go so she could get him something to help him deal with it.

"Sammy." Dean grit out and Naomi smiled softly down at him.

"Is asleep on the sofa, he's fine. Picked up a few cuts and bruises but he's absolutely fine, I fixed him up." Naomi shrugged and switched Dean's hand in hers, allowing her to stoke his head.

"I don't deserve you." he said after a long pause, his voice sounding less strained.

"No, you deserve someone much better than me, but unfortunately you're stuck with me right now." Naomi stated and looked down at Dean who shook his head.

"I'm being serious, no other girl would put up with the crap I put you through." Dean said honestly and Naomi smiled.

"Yeah well, no other guy would put up with my mood swings and the fact I love beer than you." Naomi smiled at him and dean smiled back.

"Nah, any guy would love to have you, you like beer and you watch football, you love classic rock and have a thing for cars. You look amazing. You're every guy's dream." Dean smirked. "And your a hell cat in bed." he laughed then winced as more pain surged though his battered body.

"Tonnes of girls drink beer Dean, I watch football with _you_ not anyone else. I don't know all that many guys under 30 who like classic rock and I have a thing for _old_ cars, none of this flashy sport car shit. I'm not _that_ attractive and I think Angelina Jolie is who more guys tend to dream about. As for the sex thing...well, I did learn from the best." Naomi winked at Dean who grinned back.

"You really don't see how awesome you are." Dean stated, his grip on her hand owing slightly lax as his eyes started to fall.

"Looks like the both of us huh? Get some sleep and don't be dying on me, it is my birthday you know." Naomi leant down and placed a kiss on Dean's lips, allowing him to slip back into a pain free sleep.

* * *

It was almost seven PM when Dean woke up properly Sam sitting at the bottom of the bed on Naomi's chair and Naomi sitting against the headboard.

"Jeez, I know I'm awesomely attractive but staring at me when I'm sleeping makes me uncomfortable." Dean snarked and Naomi let out a laugh.

"Welcome back." Sam smiled and Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were so much nicer in a pain induced state, though." Sam grinned and Dean closed his eyes an groaned.

"What was I saying?" He asked, hand slipping onto the warm piece of bed where Naomi had been sitting.

"Nothing much, but I prefer you snarky." Sam shrugged as Dean pried open an eye to look around.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"To call her mom and dad to thank them for the gift, she's fine Dean." Sam stated as Dean struggled to get into a sitting position.

"Good, Sammy, do me a favour?" Dean asked as Sam began to fluff the pillows at his head.

"Yeah?"

"For a start, stop doing that. And second, go down to the Impala and get Naomi's present out of the glove box." Dean looked expectantly at Sam who stood still next to the bed. "What are you waiting for?" Dean asked.

"How will I know it's her present?" Sam asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"You just will, now move your huge ass." Dean demanded and Sam held his hands up in front of him before turning to walk out of the room. "And Sam?" Dean called out as Sam reached the door way.

"Yeah?" Sam turned around to look at him.

"Thanks for having my back." Dean stated and Sam shrugged.

"That's what huge assed little brothers are for."

Naomi put down the phone and made her way back into her bedroom with a couple of painkillers and a glass of water for Dean. "Sam do yo- Where'd he go?" Naomi asked, looking around the room as Dean simple smiled at her.

"He's not here, so come here," Dean stated simply, patting the spot beside him on the bed and wiggling his eyebrows at her making Naomi laugh.

"Honestly Dean, you're the only guy I know who can be severely beaten up and still be thinking about sex. Where's Sam?"

"He'll be back in a minute," Dean told her and Naomi walked towards the bed, sitting a little further from Dean then he obviously would have liked due to the soft pout that appeared when she handed him the pills and water.

"I didn't ask that Dean, I _asked_ where he was." Naomi stated and Dean almost choked on the pills with laughter.

"You should have been a teacher." He stated when he managed to regain composure.

"Or a politician." Naomi shrugged and took the glass from him, placing it on the side table before carefully sitting astride him, mindful of all his bruises and cuts.

"Now who's thinking about sex?" Dean asked on a smirk and Naomi playfully punched him on the arm.

"Can't help it Winchester you're sitting here all hot and I never could tell you no." Naomi matched Dean's smirk with one of her own as she leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

A cough from the doorway alerted them to someone else's presence and Naomi turned around, trying not to laugh at Sam's obvious embarrassment.

"um, I got what you asked for?" Sam said as his face turned a brighter shade of red and Dean smiled softly and extended his hand.

"Give it here."

Naomi climbed off of Dean, opting to sit beside him instead, one of her long legs remained resting over his.

"So, urh, I wasn't planning on giving it to you like this, but well, life's that way, so yeah, Happy Birthday." Dean smiled and handed Naomi the long box. Naomi took it from him gently, her fingers tracing over the bow and the smooth metallic effect gift wrap before gripping the ribbon and tugging gently. "Naomi, sweetheart, open the present." Dean stated, his impatience written all over his face.

"I am opening it." Naomi smirked and Dean narrowed his eyes at her, causing Sam to let out a giggle.

"Open it faster then." Dean matched Naomi's smirk with his own and Naomi let out a sigh, tearing at the corner of the paper and pulling the box free. Dean and Naomi both took a deep breath before she opened the box, Dean's heart leaping in the little gasp that Naomi let out.

"Dean, it's...I..." Naomi trailed off as her fingertips glided along the thin strip of silver metal. A bracelet. Each of the links were a different charm, for protection no doubt and in the middle of the bracelet, there were two hands holding a heart which was a ruby stone with a crown on it.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked and bit her lip as Naomi took it out of the box and held it in her palm.

"Dean, I love it." Naomi lifted her head and looked at Dean for the first time since opening her gift and smiled brightly at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you." She leaned over and place a tender kiss against his lips. "Thank you." Naomi grinned and laughed a little as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're welcome." Dean smiled and kissed her on the head wrapping his arms around her and settling her at his side before putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm gonna go get some food, you guys want anything brought back?" Sam asked as he watched Dean and Naomi snuggle up together.

"Um, can you bring me back some of the powdered doughnuts from the diner at the end of the block please?" Naomi asked and Sam nodded.

"Dean, d'you want anything?" Sam asked as he got closer and closer to the bedroom door.

"Something, anything edible." Dean smirked at Sam who nodded and left the room, calling out for the couple to have fun before loudly closing the door.

"He's some kid." Naomi whispered against Dean's neck, her breath ghosting across his pulse point.

"I love you, too." Dean whispered and Naomi felt her eyes fill with more tears as her stomach flipped at his admission. "You didn't check the box." Dean stated as he turned his head to place a tender kiss to her hair.

Naomi quirked a brow but moved anyway and grabbed for the box, "Where am I supposed to be looking?" she asked as he held the lid in one hand and the bottom in the other.

"Lid."

Naomi put the bottom of the box down and inspected the lid closely, turning it over to the velvet side Naomi felt her stomach being to do back flips and fill with butterflies as she read the inscription.

_With these two hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love. _

"Dean." Naomi whispered and turned to look at him, tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks, into his waiting hands as gently cupped her jaw.

"I know I can't say it all too often, or all that well, but its the truth." Dean smiled softly and Naomi pulled him into an affectionate kiss, easing her ministrations when Dean let out a slight gasp pf pain.

"I'm sorry." Naomi whispered when she pulled away slightly and Dean smiled a genuine smile at her.

"It's alright," he cupped her face in both of his hands and allowed his mask to slip slightly, allowing her to see the real Dean underneath.

"I love you." Naomi whispered again as she looked into Dean's green orbs, the depth now frightening as he allowed her all the way in. "Everything about, and your heart is in safe hands." Naomi smiled at Dean who swallowed and nodded at her, pulling her close and snuggling down the bed further, into a more comfortable position and Dean allowed himself to drift off to sleep, the unfamiliar feeling of happiness pooling his chest as Naomi gently ran her hand back and forth.

* * *

**A/N: FYI, the hands and heart thing, for those who don't know is a Claddagh, you can google it or yahoo it or anyother search engine it :)**

**Go on, make me happy, hit the button PWEASE!?**


End file.
